Eat me
by J.J. Smith
Summary: ONE SHOT - cracky Halloween one shot. Kurt suddenly becomes his costume, a sexy wolf, and wants to eat Dave.


**Title:** Eat me**  
>Author: <strong>J.J. Smith (Mobyluv on Tumblr)**  
>Beta: <strong>my lovely Dalek sister (Hikari-chu on Tumblr)**  
>Rating: <strong>T **  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky**  
>Genre: <strong>crack**  
>Spoilers: <strong>none**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Glee  
><strong>AN:** Written for the following prompt by Caliena: _Kurt's dressed as a sexy wolf and Dave - because he lost a bet to Santana - as Red Riding Hood. And then something happens: Everyone is suddenly IN CHARACTER. (Like the Buffy Episode?). __And sexy Wolf wants to "eat" Red Riding Hood_

I hope you like it!

Betting with Santana was never a good idea. Dave knew that but he still did it. That's how he got in this situation. He looked at himself in the mirror. The red cape he could live with. The basket was alright as well. Hell, he could even deal with the shiny red shoes. The dress, well, that was a whole different matter.

"Why the hell am I dressing up as Red Riding Hood?" Dave yelled from the safety of his bathroom.

"I have my reasons. Now get your fat butt out of there so we can get to the party."

"I'm not fat," Dave muttered under his breath. He looked himself over in the mirror once more. There really was no getting out of this. Santana had won the bet; he had to pay the price.

"You look beautiful, princess."

"I hate you!"

Santana dragged Dave along to her car. Dave was just glad his dad wasn't in the house to see him like this. All the people at this party they were going to was more than enough.

When they arrived at the party Dave was happy to see that there were hardly any football players and even less cheerios. There were only a few people who weren't in one of the school's glee clubs. Dave didn't recognize them, though.

"Great dress, dude!" Finn clumsily put his arm around Dave. The stench coming from his mouth made it very clear that he was drunk. If Dave was lucky, Frankenteen wouldn't even remember anything. "Puck! You've gotta see this!"

Santana just stood and watched as Dave was dragged through the crowd.

"Karofsky's in a dress too!"

"Dude, awesome costume." Puck was wearing a maid uniform.

"Yeah, yours too." Dave never thought Puck of all people would wear a dress to a Halloween party. Kurt, maybe, he'd already seen Finn in a dress once, even Mike would make sense. Puck wasn't ashamed though. He was actually rocking the look and flirting shamelessly with an uncomfortable looking Rachel.

"Have you seen Kurt yet?" Finn asked.

"I just came in. You were the first person I saw and you dragged me over to Puck. What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you should totally go look for him. Your outfits match!"

Suddenly Dave realized why Santana had made him dress up as Red Riding Hood. This was another one of her get-my-boy-Dave-together-with-the-boy-he's-had-a-pathetic-crush-on-for-two-years plans. Dave hated them; they always made him look like an idiot.

Dave was never one to back down, though, so he tried to find Kurt. It wasn't hard to find him. Kurt was wearing a wolf costume. It wasn't a full-on wolf costume; that wouldn't be fashionable. Kurt always had to be fashionable, even on Halloween, apparently.

The jeans he was wearing were tight, like always. Kurt knew he had a great ass and wasn't afraid to show it. The dark shirt he was wearing hugged Kurt in all the right places. A soft plush tail was attached to the back of his jeans and a pair of wolf ears were placed on his head.

Kurt would be the death of Dave one day.

"Don't you look delicious." Kurt grinned as he spotted Dave. "I could just eat you up."

"Blame Santana. She forced me."

"I'll thank her later."

At that moment something happened. No one knew exactly how or why it happened. It didn't really matter how it happened, what mattered was that it happened. About half the guests at the party became their costumes.

Puck started cleaning things, Finn started acting like the knight he'd dressed as and Kurt… Kurt got really interested in Dave. The tail and ears he'd been wearing became real and were twitching in excitement. All Dave could think was how thankful he was that Kurt decided to dress as a sexy wolf, not a normal one.

"Hello there, sexy." Kurt almost draped himself over Dave. "Come here often?"

"Kurt…"

"That's my name. You'd better remember it because you'll be screaming it later."

Dave didn't know what to say. Not that it mattered; he didn't really get a chance to say anything, anyway. Kurt was kissing him while guiding him out of the room. When they entered the kitchen Kurt released him.

"We're finally alone. You have no idea how much I want you. God, I want to eat you."

"Eat… me?" Dave walked backwards, bumping against the counter all too soon.

"Oh yes. I'm going to eat you." Kurt gave Dave another kiss before sinking to his knees. "I bet you taste delicious."

"You don't want to do this." Dave couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. He knew he should try to stop him but he was only human and the boy he was in love with was offering to give him a blowjob.

"I do. I really do." Kurt's hands moved up Dave's legs, slowly lifting the hem of his dress. "Such nice strong legs. Beautiful."

"Fuck." He should stop this. He should push Kurt off and leave.

"I'd love to feel them wrapped around me." Kurt looked up at Dave, making eye contact. "Not today, though. Today I just want to taste you."

Just the possibility of another time had Dave moaning.

"You're enjoying this." It wasn't a question. Kurt knew exactly what Dave was feeling.

"You should stop." Not even Dave believed those words anymore.

"You don't want me to." Kurt kissed Dave's knee before lifting his dress higher again.

"I should want you to stop though."

"But you don't."

Kurt's look changed. He went from being extremely confident one second to scared the next. Dave noticed his ears had turned back to being fake. Whatever had happened earlier had now stopped. Kurt quickly dropped his hands.

"I… Sorry, I didn't know what happened to me."

"It's okay. Wasn't your fault."

"I think I should go home."

"Yeah, me too."

Kurt got up, looking at everything but Dave. "Eh… Happy Halloween."

"You too."

When Dave got home he noticed he had a new text message from Kurt.

_I do really like your legs. ;)_

The End


End file.
